Can't You See?
by pehpig
Summary: For the IchiRuki Fan Club at Bleach Asylum.  One Shot. Theme: An IchiRuki story in which your favourite IchiRuki moment is either talked about or remembered.  Kon certainly remembers this moment. I do not own Bleach.


**Summary:** Kon is not as shallow as he acts.

"I'm home!" Ichigo announced as he took his shoes off in the hall.

Yuzu walked by carrying a broom. Her face was bright red.

"Welcome home Onii-chan. I just finished cleaning your room. Your…_ahem_…magazines were all over the floor. I stacked them up on your desk."

Ichigo scowled. "Magazines? What magazines?"

"It's OK, Onii-chan." Yuzu assured him despite being visibly flustered. "I understand. You're at that age and all. I would appreciate it if you were more discreet in the future."

Ichigo had a sinking feeling he knew what all of this was about. Growling under his breath, he stalked past Yuzu who refused to look him in the eyes. Jogging up the stairs and bursting into his room, he saw it was as Yuzu said. There was a large stack of magazines neatly piled on top of his desk. He picked one up, taking a good look at the scantily clad model on the cover, provocatively posed in tight leather and studs, holding a whip with an inviting, knowing smile. There had to be at least a dozen in the stack.

"KON!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't do mean things to Ichigo. I know that. Yeah, he comes across like an arrogant jerk most of the time, but deep down he has a good heart. I owe him a lot. So why do I do stuff like this you ask? Because he has something I never will.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking around the room, the little plushy was nowhere in sight. He looked under his desk. He checked the closet. He finally found him curled up in a quivering ball under the bed.<p>

"Is she gone?" He squeaked.

He seized Kon by the neck and dragged him out.

"Never mind that fluffball! What the hell is up with these magazines?"

"What?" Kon asked "What's wrong? They're all top quality. I had to go to practically every convenience store in town to find those."

"You used my body to go shopping for porno mags?" Ichigo thundered.

"And to chat up the clerks." Kon said with a grin. "You'd be surprised how many of them were hot babes."

You could hear Ichigo's teeth grinding from across the room.

"Why you miserable bag of lint!"

* * *

><p>Nee-san. She saved me. I would love her for that reason alone, but there's more. She's like a clean wind that sweeps the clouds away. She has a heart big enough for the world. I can't help but love her. That's why I hate Ichigo sometimes. She is kind and caring and generous to everyone equally. Except to him. For Ichigo alone, she gives that look.<p>

* * *

><p>"I gotta do something for entertainment around here." Kon protested "You leave me with nothing to watch or read, so I used your body to pick up some supplies. What is your problem anyway?"<p>

"My problem is Yuzu and half the shopkeepers in town now think I'm a pervert who's into bondage!

"You mean you're not?" Kon asked with a smirk.

"Why you little…!" Crushing the lion toy into a ball, Ichigo threw him as hard as he could into the wall.

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the first time I saw it. She sat there in the graveyard, Ichigo's head in her lap. The cold and the rain didn't seem to matter to her at all. She passed her hands over his wounds, healing him, saving him. It was the right thing to do. She would have done it for anybody. But her eyes. There was so much to see in her eyes. She looked at him like there wasn't anything else in the world. I could see relief and gratitude and happiness. And something else. Something I'm afraid to think about. I hadn't been alive much at that point. I'd been a little green pill for years, sitting in the dark, experiencing nothing. Up till then, having a body, the freedom to move, seemed like all I could ever want. Up till then. After that, more than anything, I wanted Nee-san to look at me that way. Even for one second.<p>

* * *

><p>Kon bounced off the wall and flopped to the floor.<p>

"Dammit you orange haired bastard!" That really hurt! Now I'm not going to tell you about the rest of my supplies."

"What rest of your supplies?" Ichgio demanded.

"Just you wait." Kon taunted. "If Yuzu thinks you're a pervert now, she'll _REALLY_ get a shock when she finds it."

Roaring in outrage, Ichigo began to chase the mod soul around the room.

* * *

><p>She still looks at him like that you know. When he's got his nose stuck in a book. When he's taking a nap. A glance out of the corner of her eye when they're walking down the street. Anytime she thinks he's distracted. Ichigo, you bastard, can't you see it too?<p>

* * *

><p>Kon skipped and jumped and bounced to stay out of Ichigo's hands. Having to run stooped over proved to be a disadvantage. Thinking for a second, he grabbed one of the magazines, rolled it up and threw it at the plushy.<p>

"Missed!" Kon crowed as he leapt up on the chair.

Ichigo threw some more.

"Missed! Missed again!"

Higher and higher Kon jumped, from the chair to the bed to the windowsill.

"Ha, ha!" Kon jeered. "You throw like a sick little girl!"

This time Ichigo caught him square in the chest. The impact sent Kon flying through the window.

"It was totally worth it!" Kon cried, pulling his eyelid down with his paw and sticking his tongue out. He held that pose all the way to the ground.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you really don't deserve all the crap I pull with you. I can't help it. I envy you. I think about how Nee-san looked at you that day in the rain and I wish with all my might that I could be you. You are lucky as all hell Nee-san looks at you that way. Maybe someday you'll be able to see that.<p>

The End


End file.
